yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kizoku Karuko
Kizoku Karuko is a second-year student attending Akademi High. Appearance Kizoku has bright pink hair and eyes, with one eye closed.She has big, bouncy curls put up into two twintails on each side of her head. She has fair skin, a roman nose, and lips so think they're virtually nonexistent. She wears a crown on her head, and the default uniform. Her bust size is 1.5. Personality Kizoku has the Phone Addict persona. She will put a peace sign over her shut eye if there's a camera pointing at her, and if she sees a murder, she'll snap a photo and text it to the police. Kizoku stays up very late, but never seems tired. She is bubbly, bouncy, and supportive, with her walking being borderline skipping. She knows just what to say to cheer anyone up. However, if anyone asks about her eye, she's quick to become angry, and stays like this for about an hour before calming down. She is afraid of sharp things, bats and clowns. Kizoku is one of the most open-minded students in the school. She also hosts a lot of parties, often on Friday nights until midnight. If she sees Pinkuko get murdered, she becomes a Stalker. She will act about the same, but won't be on her phone as much, keeping it in her locker. She will become more serious, and host a lot less parties. Backstory Kizoku was spoiled by her parents. However, when they were falsely convicted for murder, she was sent away to her grandparents, where she was forced to work for stuff that she wanted. When she moved into her grandparent's house, she enrolled into the Akademi district. Relationships Pinkuko Momoiro: Pinkuko is Kizoku's cousin. They never really saw each other as children, so Kizoku doesn't know much about her. Quotes Witnessing murder: "Oh my god, oh my god!" Seeing a corpse: "Oh, my...that's a dead body, oh my god...oh..." Seeing a corpse being dragged: "Oh my god, you're carrying a dead body!" Seeing a bloody uniform: "Um...Why is this covered in...well, hopefully paint..." Seeing someone covered in blood: "Um...I-I don't remember seeing you in the Art Club..." Seeing a pool of blood: "Oh god...I really hope that that's just paint!" Seeing a weapon: "Wait, why is this here?" Seeing someone carry a weapon: "Wait, why are you carrying that?" Seeing someone insane: "Uh...you okay?" Seeing someone laugh insanely: "Yeetsus, don't freak me out like that! Go to the nurse or something!" Witnessing a panty shot: "Oh, that...that's just nasty." Victim of a panty shot: "Seriously?! You're a disgusting pig! Get away from me!" Doused with water: "Ha, ha...great, now I'll be late to class!" Doused with blood: "Wait, is this...BLOOD? No, no...it's just paint..." Doused with gasoline: "Did someone douse me with pee-nope, it's gasoline." Complimented: "Oh, thank you!" Being complimented too much: "Oh...uh..." Gossiped to: "Big oof." Reacting to a lie on the Internet: "Lying isn't cool." Reacting to a truth on the Internet "Okay, that's terrible! I'm not inviting them to any more parties!" Task request: "I have confetti somewhere in the school. I think it's near the zen garden?" Task accepted: "Aw, sweet! Thank you!" Task denied: "Darn! Nah, it's fine. I'll get it later." Task completed: "Thank you so much! Tonight will be epic!" Trying to talk after a murder: "Screw off." Being asked to follow you: "Okay, what's your username? Oh, wait, like, in real time...alright." Being asked to go away: "Weird flex but okay." Being asked to distract someone: "I'll try and talk to them about party ideas!" Being asked for a favor: "Whatcha need?" Trying to talk to her after murdering Pinkuko: "I've seen what you've done and I'm going to tell everyone..." Being asked for a favor after murdering Pinkuko: "I don't think so." Task Kizoku's task can only be done on Fridays. Her task is to retrieve some cobalt blue confetti. It's under a bench in the Zen Garden. After this, Kizoku will become your friend. Trivia * Kizoku will go home and eat saltine crackers excessively if her grandparents aren't home. * Her favorite song is "Follow the Leader" by Wisin & Landel, despite not understanding the lyrics. * Kizoku knows that Info-chan exists, but refuses to acknowledge her. * Her favorite anime is "Love Live!" Category:Phone Addict Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Female Category:Heterosexual Category:Heteroromantic Category:Second Years Category:OCs Category:Human